


Videl takes flight

by thebigcrunchone9



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigcrunchone9/pseuds/thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Videl is learning how to fly from Gohan. But question is what things will come from this lesson.





	Videl takes flight

A/N: This is a bit inspired by Take Flight Videl with my own taken liberties to it.

Chapter 1.

Gohan, Videl and Goten have all came back to the area where Videl and Goten were both being taught how to fly after they had a meal with Chi Chi. This was the first flight lesson for both Videl and Goten and Gohan was the teacher.

Gohan was still a bit nervous but not as much as he was earlier in the lesson. Videl looked at Gohan and she said “You know Gohan maybe it will be a little bit more effective for me if we have a little one on one time.”

Gohan nods in agreement “That sounds like a great idea Videl.”

He then goes over to Goten and says “Buddy maybe you can try and practice flying by yourself for a bit. Me and Videl and are going somewhere else to help her to be able to take flight. Is that ok?”

Goten smiles and nods “Sure Gohan go have fun with your girlfriend.”

Gohan groans and rather then deny what Goten just said decides to walk away. Videl who heard this was silently wondering a bit as to why Gohan didn’t deny what Goten had said. She then shrugged him by Gohan possibly not wanting to waste time doing so.

Gohan and Videl both walked to the area where Gohan wanted them to go to for privacy. VIdel looks at Gohan and she thinks “Who would’ve thought that Gohan would’ve been Great Saiyaman. He acts different as Saiyaman then he does as Gohan. That’s impressive I must at least give him props for such a convincing charade.”

She then remembers the times that Gohan as Saiyaman has helped her out. Videl smiles at those memories and then she looks at Gohan and gives him a smile while thinking “I hope be it either as Saiyaman or himself that Gohan will always provide a helping hand. I may be the hero of Hercule City along with dad but I won’t mind if Gohan would like to continue to be a hero.”

Videl keeps smiling at Gohan. Gohan looks at Videl and sees her smiling at him and he said “Hey Videl whats up?”

Videl stops smiling after seeing that he noticed her smiling at him. She cleared her throat and said while putting a hand on one of her pigtails and facing away from him a bit “Oh it’s nothing Gohan. Lets just get going. Unless you’re just trying to weasel out of this.”

Gohan said “S-sure ok.. And of course not.. I told you I’d teach you how to fly and I always stick to my word.”

Videl said “That’s good to know… At least you’re honest when it comes to something not related to secret identities.”

Gohan looked at Videl “I told you I had to do it for my family’s privacy!”

Videl nods “I know, I know I was only kidding.”

Gohan smiles a little “That’s good.”

They both continue on their walk and soon both spot the perfect place it’s on a hill and is a shady spot. Gohan smiles when he sees it and then he says “This spot seems alright to me what do you think Videl?”

Videl looks it over a bit then shrugs and replies “It looks ok.”

They both walk over to that spot. Gohan and Videl both sit down directly across from each other and also facing each other. Gohan said to Videl “Ok now you just have to keep calm and hold your hands together and try and gather your ki.”

Videl nods and she gets her hands together and waits to see if energy gathers. Gohan looked at Videl and then he thought “This whole flying lessons thing with Videl is going quite well I think. She’s a very cool person if not with a bit of a temper. And she’s kinda cute too.”

Gohan caught himself on that last thought. He though to himself “What? What am I thinking… I should not be thinking about things like how cute Videl is… I mean it’s inappropriate… She’s just here for a flying lesson… And besides… She may not even return any such feelings for me anyway… Besides… Are the feelings that I have even romantic ones… I never really fell in love before… Besides now’s not the time to be thinking of this…”

He then breathed in and out then he looked at Videl. Videl cups her hands together she was glad to be given another chance at this. She wanted to be able to learn to fly the right way. She wanted to do this for both herself and Gohan.

She also wanted to see the freedom that could come with being able to fly by herself and not having to rely on an aircraft. She then started to tense up with the fear that maybe flight just might be impossible for her.

She looked very frustrated and balled her hands in frustration. Gohan without even really thinking had then held Videl’s hands to comfort her. Videl opened her eyes and looked at Gohan.

Gohan looked at Videl and he said “Videl you’re getting too tense… I know you know about what Goten can do with his Ki even though he’s a kid… But don’t let what other people discourage you from doing anything.”

Videl said “Really?”

Gohan nods and smiles a little “Yes. From what I’ve seen from you Videl you’re a very unique and special person who can do anything and everything that she puts her mind to. I promise you that today you will learn how to take flight.”

Videl looks at him with surprise and though she doesn’t show it feeling happy that Gohan said what he did says “Really you think so? You think I can do it?”

Gohan smiles “Of course I do.”

Videl smiles a little “Thanks.”

Gohan then lets go of her hands and sits back and watches her. Videl mutters to herself as she holds her hands close across from each other. She’s muttering “I can do this. I can do this.”

Soon she opens her eyes and looks down as some ki energy glows between her hands. Gohan sees this and he smiles. Videl also smiles as well upon seeing the ki energy and she thinks to herself “This feeling. It feels so…Nice..”

Gohan said “You’re doing great Videl. How does it feel?”

Videl says “It feels great. I think I like this feeling alot.”

Soon Videl notices the light fade from her hands and then she gets up as does Gohan. Videl has a determined look on her face as she says “Gohan… I think… No I am ready to fly now.”

Gohan said “Ok I know you can do it Videl.”

Videl puts her hands down by her sides as she clenches her fists. She looks down at her feet as she tries to gather whatever energy she has to within her to fly. Soon she starts to float as winds goes by her feet and Videl’s body starts to hover up her pigtails getting moved by the gusts.

Videl flies up a bit into the air and she looks a little bit amazed at this. Gohan looks at her with a sense of pride on his face. He was happy that Videl was able to take flight like she had wanted to.

Gohan said with a smile “Great work Videl!”

Videl smiles at what he says a little bit. But then she starts to land downward to the ground and is soon on the ground on her feet after a few seconds. Videl said “I was flying for a bit.”

Then she looks at Gohan and looks a bit annoyed trying to cover how happy she was with him “You distracted me though with that shouting.”

Gohan said looking down “I’m sorry Videl… I didn’t mean to break your concentration like that I’m sorry.”

Videl felt bad for Gohan and said “It’s alright Gohan… Don’t get too hard on yourself.”

Gohan said “Ok… So do you want to do anymore flight training for today?”

Videl shakes her head “No thanks. I think I’m ready to go.”

Gohan said “Ok.”

They both go back to where Goten is and he was practicing with flight a bit more Videl notices this herself. Goten sees them, lands and smiles “Hey Gohan! hey Videl how did it all go anyway?!”

Videl said “It went ok I suppose I was able to get up into the air.”

Gohan nods in agreement. Videl then takes out a capsule that contains her hovercraft and she says “I still want to learn more about flying so I will be back alright Gohan? You don’t have a problem with that don’t you?”

Gohan smiles and says “Of course not. I’d really enjoy helping you with flying as much as I can.”

Videl said not facing him with her back turned as she opened the capsule and her hovercraft appears “That’s good to here.”

She prepares to get into her hovercraft. Then Gohan says suddenly “Oh and Videl.”

Videl turns and faces Gohan. Gohan continues to say to Videl “I just want to tell you that I think you did really well today. I’m honestly really impressed by what you did. Oh and your hair… I think it looks very nice.”

Videl smiles and blushes and holds one of her pigtails in her hand and says “Thank you for the compliments… And you really think my hair looks nice… That’s very nice of you to say so.”

Then she lets go of her pigtail and looks mad and says “But I didn’t ask for your opinions on my hair! Do you get that!?”

Gohan was taken aback and replied while sweating a bit “S-sorry about that Videl…”

Videl sighs and shrugs “It’s fine whatever… Just be ready whenever I come back ok?”

Gohan nods in agreement to what she said. Videl then gets into her hovercraft and she flies off. Goten says to Gohan “I wonder why she got all angry at you like that Gohan? Do you have any idea?”

Gohan shook his head “No idea at all.”

Inside he was thinking about what his feelings for her could possibly be. Then he shook his head a little bit and tried to stop thinking about them at least for now. He soon started doing a bit more training with Goten before they had to head back home.

Meanwhile, Videl was flying her hovercraft and she thought about how today was. She remembered how Chi-Chi suggested she marry Gohan and that Goten also teased something like that. Then she remembered how she felt around Gohan and remembered how the day was for them both.

She then smiled a little and said “He thinks I’m doing well and he thinks my hair looks nice. I wonder if I just see him as a friend or if there’s something more to it. She then said to herself smiling "Maybe I should just wait and see what happens next.”

That’s the end.

Please R&R.


End file.
